Blohm
The Blohm & Voss Ae 607 was a jet-powered flying wing design drawn up by Blohm & Voss in 1945. Very little is known about it and its existence was only confirmed in 2017. Background Early in 1945, a Blohm & Voss (B&V) aircraft designer called Thieme began work on Drawing Number Ae 607, within the standard drawing numbering system at B&V. His design for a jet fighter was radically different from anything that B&V had done before. A flying wing, it approximated to a 45° delta planform. Reports of its existence were not confirmed until 2017, when the drawing was published. No Project number is recorded for the design and its intended status is unknown. Design An all-wing design, the centre section has a V-shaped lower profile deepening its keel and is sharply tapered both front and rear, while the outer sections are sharply swept at approximately 45° and tapered, giving the leading edge a sweep greater than 45° and the trailing edge an M-shaped outline from above. The wing tips are turned down, giving them a slight anhedral. A jet engine duct runs down the centre, with the Heinkel-Hirth HeS 011 engine installed towards the rear. A small tail fin is placed above the jet exhaust duct, while the pilot's cockpit is set just in front of the engine, but still well aft, and is offset to one side to give the pilot room alongside the intake duct. It is covered by a teardrop canopy. Two small, low aspect ratio and untapered canard foreplanes sweep forward from either side of the nose intake. The undercarriage comprises main wheels retracting outwards and twin tailwheels retracting on either side of the engine exhaust duct. On the ground, it sits with a marked nose-up attitude. Estimated performance is unknown. Specification |prime units?=met |genhide= |crew=1 |capacity= |length m=7.4 |length ft= |length in= |span m=7.8 |span ft= |span in= |height m= |height ft= |height in= |wing area sqm= |wing area sqft= |wing area note= |swept area sqm= |swept area sqft= |aspect ratio= |airfoil= |empty weight kg= |empty weight lb= |empty weight note= |gross weight kg= |gross weight lb= |gross weight note= |fuel capacity= |more general= |eng1 number= 1 |eng1 name= Heinkel-Hirth HeS 011 |eng1 type= turbojet |eng1 kw= |eng1 hp= |eng1 kn= |eng1 lbf=2,866 |eng2 number= |eng2 name= |eng2 type= |eng2 kw= |eng2 hp= |eng2 kn= |eng2 lbf= |power original= |thrust original= |more power= |perfhide=Y |max speed kmh= |max speed mph= |max speed kts= |max speed note= |max speed mach= |cruise speed kmh= |cruise speed mph= |cruise speed kts= |never exceed speed kmh= |never exceed speed mph= |never exceed speed kts= |range km= |range miles= |range nmi= |combat range km= |combat range miles= |combat range nmi= |endurance= |ceiling m= |ceiling ft= |g limits= |roll rate= |climb rate ms= |climb rate ftmin= |lift to drag= |wing loading kg/m2= |wing loading lb/sqft= |wing loading note= |thrust/weight= |more performance= |guns= 3 x 30 mm cannon. |bombs= |rockets= |missiles= |hardpoints= |hardpoint capacity= |hardpoint rockets= |hardpoint missiles= |hardpoint bombs= |hardpoint other= }} External links *Ae 607 at Luft46. References Notes Bibliography * David Masters; German Jet Genesis, Jane's, 1982. * Heinz J. Nowarra; Die Deutsche Luftruestung 1933-1945, Vol. 1, AEG-Dornier (in German), Bernard & Graefe 1993. * Dan Sharp; Luftwaffe: Secret Jets of the Third Reich, Mortons, 2015. * Dan Sharp; Luftwaffe: Secret Wings of the Third Reich, Mortons, 2017. Ae 607 Category:World War II jet aircraft of Germany